


First Night Alone

by Toenakaa



Series: Sam and Max just suffering LOL [2]
Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: I forgot to proof read this too, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sam isnt really in this story, Short One Shot, angst with no fluff??, noir max has a depressive episode, sorry its only like 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toenakaa/pseuds/Toenakaa
Summary: 305 spoilers///Noir Max realizes for the first time he is truly alone.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Sam and Max just suffering LOL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	First Night Alone

Static from the tv was still crackling as Max went to the bedroom. Giving up on trying to stay awake any longer than he had to.

The last few days Max craved for sleep at all times, his conscious giving him a chance of bliss to forget reality. He just wouldn't accept any of it.

He got into Sam's bed, giving up climbing to the top bunk. He already had share it with Sam multiple times in the past. He closed his eyes, feeling the old imprint of his partner in the bed. He stared to groan as he let his body unravel in the bed,

Until the T.V snapped off.

And it was quiet.

This wasn't truly the first night he would be sleeping in Sam's bed alone.

He had been gone for a week.

But the silence didn't allow max to run from his realization.

Sam was gone.

Max felt out of body, like he wasn't himself.

He felt like he was staring down at his own body. Gripping at the sheets of his bed as he felt the weight in his chest multiply.

Max felt himself choke up. The weight of loss made his chest hurt and his throat swell.

But he had no tears.

Max wasted his tears days ago, the day Sam died was the day Max had shed every tear that was inside his melon shaped head. Or so he thought.

Soon, the swelling of his throat stopped, and his body stopped being so tense.

The weight in his chest pressed down everywhere in his body.

The loss he felt made him feel so heavy, like he could never move again.

Not like he wanted to...

'''

Max's body felt like pins and needles, turning to his side as he hissed, he felt too empty to cry, but he would if he could. He pulled the blankets up to cover his body as he stared blankly into the void. Even in the middle of New York it was pitch black in their room.

"Sam.."

He wish he could speak, but he couldn't even move his mouth. Having to keep it to himself as he bit his lip.

Max seemed to have bit too hard, feeling just the smallest cut on his bottom lip.

His body was so hot, tensing back up.

His body felt like it was going through puberty all over again with all the changes in feeling and emotion he was going through.

His eyes felt like they were getting puffy, aching because Max couldn't close them

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Why couldn't it have been me?.."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I KNOW this is a short story, but I was trying to practice explaining emotions and thoughts of a character. 
> 
> I want to say after this, there will be fluff. The next story will be KINDA fluffy (based of of what's in my drafts right now.)


End file.
